Of Waffles and Whipped Cream
by Sapadu
Summary: Kamui and Keiichi go out for a waffle breakfast. Companion fic to 'Kamui's introspection'


Here's my second X fic. I don't own CLAMP or any of their series or characters... except maybe Keiichi... I own his soul! He sold it to me for Kamui XD!  
Since everyone's been giving me crap about it, I decided to re format and ARIGATO to everyone who has been giving me such nice feedback about this.  
And, Magami Tenno, this one's for you, hon!  
Of Waffles and Whipped Cream  
"Ne, Shirou-kun, are you sure you're alright?" Keiichi's loud, genki voice invaded Kamui's brooding thoughts and the older boy's face swam into view as Kamui's vision focused. Of course, Keiichi was grinning, even though it wasn't even 9:30 in the morning (Urg, Kamui thought, privately) yet Kamui could tell his classmate was worried about him.  
"A-aah. I'm fine, Segawa-kun." Kamui said, and then went back to staring at the waffle on the plate in front of him.  
"Then why aren't you eating?" Keiichi asked.  
Kamui shrugged.  
"Not hungry." He was, in fact, lying through his teeth. His stomach was snarling quite nastily with hunger, but the sheer size of the waffle (not to mention all the strawberries and whipped cream on top of it) was also making Kamui's stomach ache just looking at it.  
"Well, then, let's just get a bag and put it in to take with us. Then, when you're hungry later, you can eat it. These waffles can keep for weeks if you leave them in your refrigerator." Keiichi said, brightly, as he stood up to get a box. Kamui forced himself to take two bites, but the waffle was so rich, that two bites was all it took to fill him up.  
"Alright, Shirou-kun, if you're done, let's go!" Keiichi came bouncing back with a Styrofoam box and scooped the leftovers on Kamui's plate into it before Kamui could blink.  
"Uh... okay..." Kamui left his seat and followed Keiichi out of the restaurant. He was never going to get used to how the upper class man could be so energetic and genki all the time and yet be able to sneak up on him like that, and that's all there was to it. When he'd first arrived in Tokyo, not even Hinoto's shikis had been able to sneak up on him, and yet Kamui could never seem to be able to see Keiichi when he was coming. It unnerved Kamui, to be honest.  
"... Finished your orange juice." Kamui jumped at the sound of Keiichi's voice. Damn it; there he went again.  
"P-Pardon?" Kamui was also getting annoyed at himself for stammering all the time.  
"I said you should have at least finished your orange juice. It's good for you and you DO need to eat more." Keiichi repeated, still smiling. Kamui blinked at him.  
"Ne, ne, it's not that I'm trying to boss you around or anything, but I'm just saying it so Sorata-san won't say that to you when we reach your dorm." Keiichi added, nodding his head with enthusiasm. Kamui sighed. Who died and made Sorata his father? Really, if anyone should be nagging him about his eating habits and schoolwork, it should be Aoki-san on the account that he was already a father.  
"Something wrong, Shirou-kun?" Keiichi asked. Kamui chewed on his lower lip as he pondered an answer. Keiichi put an arm over his shoulders.  
"A-ano... it's just..." Kamui stammered, forcing himself not to blush (He was The Kamui, dammit. The Kamui didn't blush. Period.) "You can call me Kamui, you know, if you want to..." Kamui said, randomly. Keiichi blinked, then smiled.  
"Well, why don't you just call me Keiichi, then? That IS my name, after all." Kamui's cheeks turned red with shame.  
"O-okay, then." Kamui mumbled as they continued their walk. Kamui couldn't stop thinking about the conclusions he had drawn last night- about Keiichi being an older brother figure to him. But, was that ALL Keiichi was? If so, then what the Hell was the feeling Kamui had in his stomach NOW?  
"Seg... I mean, Keiichi?" Kamui asked, not sure quite yet what he wanted to say.  
"Mmm?" Keiichi replied, grin still in place.  
"... Arigato... for breakfast, today..." Kamui was blushing; he could tell. Keiichi giggled.  
"What?"  
"Kamui-chan, you're so cute when you blush." Keiichi smiled, making Kamui go three more shades of red.  
"... You... you called me..." Kamui gulped, not sure if he, himself, could say it.  
"Kamui-chan? Yeah, why?"  
"Nobody has called me that since Kotori died..." Kamui stared at his shoes as Keiichi pulled him into a hug.  
"Well, then, I'm going to have to call you that more to make up for her." Keiichi said, with a smile.  
"Don't. Keiichi, you're already trying to be happy enough to compensate for both of your parents and you didn't even know Kotori. There are only so many people you can live for." Kamui said, firmly. He could feel Keiichi blinking at him.  
"Did she love you?" Keiichi asked. Kamui swallowed hard and nodded.  
"Yeah. Yeah, I think so..." He muttered, still speaking to his shoes.  
Keiichi put two fingers under Kamui's chin and tilted it up to meet his gaze.  
"Then don't think I'm just trying to take her place, 'kay?" Keiichi said, with a smile. Kamui gaped at the older boy as the meaning sank in.  
"K-Keiichi?"  
Keiichi just continued to smile. Kamui didn't blush- he was still too shocked for that. That feeling... it was back; he wasn't upset, in fact, he was relieved... as though he had been afraid that Keiichi didn't care about him like that. And, although the feeling was completely new to Kamui, it felt comfortable, almost like a hunger he'd had his whole life and finally, now that he had finally had the feast he'd been searching for, he needed nothing else... not even Fuuma.  
"Ano... Keiichi?"  
"Hai?"  
"... Me too."  
"Me too, what?"  
"You know what!"  
Keiichi giggled.  
"But I like hearing it in your voice."  
"I love you. I love you too." Kamui's whole face was red, and just before Keiichi brought his arms around Kamui's shoulders to kiss him, he saw Keiichi was blushing too.  
"Aishiteru."  
And their lips met.  
  
The next chapter will have a lemon in it. BIIIIIIIIG whopping lemon. Big enough you could probably make a years worth of lemonade from it. But since Fanfiction.net doesn't allow NC-17 fics, go to www.mediaminer.org and you'll find this story with it's second chapter there.  
Review and tell me who you want to be uke and who you want to be seme and I'll tally them up into the pairs. 


End file.
